The Broken Promise
by fiftyshadeofcullen
Summary: She promised she would never go back. She promised she would never speak to anyone from that small town of Forks...but what happens when the family she left behind; her husband and young daughter need her? When Bella's past comes back to haunt her she must break her promise to save them...but what about her dead son? Can she ever forgive herself? Can her family forgive her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to Stephenie Meyers and Stephenie Meyers only.**

**Authors note; This is a new story that I came up with early hours in the morning. I hope you enjoy and if you've read any of my other fanfictions, this one is quite different but in a good way...I hope.**

**Hope you like it..and please, review. Let me know what you think :)**

I never should have left him. He meant the world to me but I had to let him go. We had to go our separate ways. He wanted his life in Forks and I wanted my life in Phoenix. I didn't want to leave but I had to...I didn't really want my life in Phoenix and I 100% didn't want to end it with him...but I couldn't bear to even look at him after what had happened. I promised my father that I would never go back to Forks, that I would never step foot on the border, let alone speak to anybody that lived there...not even my own father or mother. I had shamed them and they would always be known as the parents of the girl who killed her beloved and beautiful. I didn't mean for it to happen. He was only 18...such a waste of a wonderful life and I loved him so much. He was there the day it happened too...my husband...he knew it was an accident but nobody else saw it that way and I couldn't live with him knowing what everyone else thought, surely if they thought it then he must have too. I can't even bear to say their names...it still hurt so much.

It was his birthday the day he had died. He'd said that he wanted to do something fun...something reckless. He was a quiet boy and never wanted to do anything dangerous. Me and his dad had argued with him trying to get him out of the idea of...cliff diving but he was adamant he wanted to do it. I now believe the only reason he had wanted to was because his friends always teased him about his personality and he wanted to prove them wrong. We finally agreed with him that he could do it as long as we went too and I taught him how to do it properly and safely being I used to do it all the time as a child with my best friend Jacob Black. We got to the top of the cliff above the sea and I explained to him how to do it and demonstrated jumping in before returning to the top of the cliff.

'Mom...I don't wanna do it' he told me once I had returned.

'After you've just made me do that? I've told you before I didn't want to ever do this again after what happened to Jake...I don't even want you doing it!' I lectured him. He huffed and moved to the edge of the cliff. I grabbed hold of his hand to stop him doing it, but his foot slipped and he fell. I managed to grab his arm as he held onto the rock. I pulled and pulled with all my might to save him and help him up but my hand began to lose his grip and he began to lose his grip on the rock. His dad who had wandered off returned to see me trying to pull our son up to safety and ran to help but it was to late we both lost our hold and he fell into the sea...that was the last time we saw him. His body was never found...lost at sea. Jacobs friends who were on the beach at the time said they saw me push him and let him fall...everybody believed them and hated me except for my love...but I was forced to leave. So that's exactly what I did...I packed my things that very night and left for Phoenix telling nobody and to this day I had never been back...the only person I has seen or spoken to was my younger sister Alice...who had tracked me down and came to live with me telling our parents she was studying at the local university here.

It had been 2 years since I had left him and still I couldn't say his name. I had got my life back on track and had started a business in art becoming famous for my work all around the world. All my pictures I dedicated to my husband, son and daughter although I never used their names, I always made a hidden message inside the piece of work. All of which had something to do with my life, with what I had been through. I was just finishing a canvas painting of a forest that represented my life, it started of as a happy, colourful forest with love and laughter but faded into a gloomy forest with darkness, and sadness filling it.

'Right I'm off now B!' Alice came running in with her bags. She was going back to Forks for a couple of weeks to visit our parents.

'Right, you stay safe and make sure you text or ring me when you get there. Okay?' I lectured, giving her a long hug.

'B! I'm 22, you don't have to worry' she moaned.

'And I'm 34 but you still worry about leaving me here alone' I laughed.

'Yes, I know but...'

'No excuses. It's still the same. You're my little sister, I'll always worry about you.' I confessed.

'Do you want me to say hi to Carlisle?' she smiled hopefully. I winced at his name. Carlisle was my husband. I shook my head. 'B, please! You can't throw away 22 years of marriage away! He misses you B, you can tell he does'

'Ally, me and C...Carlisle can never be together. I can't go back there' I whispered.

'He can come here!' She suggested suddenly.

'No Alice Swan he cannot come here! You must promise me you will never even mention my name to him? Promise me you'll never tell him you've seen me?' I begged.

'Fine! I promise!' She sighed in defeat.

'Good. Now go, you're going to miss you're flight!' I smiled, kissing her cheek and helping her carry her suitcases to the cab waiting for her outside. 'Love you Al! I'll see you soon'

'Love you too B!' she shouted through the cab window and waved as it drove away. As soon as she left I loaded up my computer and began searching the internet. I searched for Forks and up popped hundreds of pictures. Pictures of the police force, with the chief of police...my dad. Pictures of La Push beach. Pictures of my wedding day and others...and then a picture of my beautiful son with his friends after completing a race for charity. He was just like his father...he always liked giving to and helping others. After a few hours of looking at pictures and doing some Internet shopping my phone began to ring.

'Hey Alice! Did you get back okay?' I asked cheerfully making sure she knew I was fine.

'I told you to never speak to any of us again!' my fathers voice sounded down the phone. I chocked back a sob.

'You can't...you can't do that! Dad...please?'' I begged.

'You have no right to call me dad! You're nothing to me! I only ever had one daughter and that's Alice' he sneered down the phone before hanging up. I couldn't hold them in any longer, tears began to flow down my eyes and I threw my phone against the wall before curling up in a ball on the floor. The only family I had was Alice and now he had taken her away from me as well...just like he had taken Carlisle from me and even worse my beautiful baby girl Rosalie. She was only 4 months old when I left...I could have tried to take her with me but I had to get out of there. I was getting death threats, horrible comments and even my own family hated me...so I promised my dad I would go and never go back just like he and everyone else wanted.

I must have cried myself to sleep because what seemed like hours later, I was awoken by my phone ringing again. I checked the caller ID but it came up with a number I didn't recognise.

'Hello, Isabella Cullen speaking' I stated, whilst wiping my eyes.

'B, it's me Ally' she whispered down the phone. 'You need to come to Forks' My thoughts instantly turned to Rosalie...had something happened to her?

'W..what's happened Al?' I stammered.

'It's Carlisle...he's in hospital. I've been to see him and he thinks...he thinks your dead Bella. Dad told him you had died last week.' I gasped, how could he do something like that! He can hurt me as much as he wants but he cannot hurt my family. I heard a man shouting in the background and then heard Alice move the phone from her ear.

'Isabella...Isabella...is that you?' it was Carlisle, he sounded so lost, so hurt and confused...but I couldn't tell him it was me. I knew he would want me to go back and I couldn't...it would only hurt him even more than it already had. 'Isabella please say something? Is that you?'

'No...Isabella is dead' I whispered, choking back a sob before hanging up. It was true...the Isabella that Carlisle loved was dead...I wasn't her anymore.

**Don't forget to review. I'd like to know what you think about this one :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I do not own any characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyers!**

**Authors Notes; Hope you enjoy and thank you so much for the reviews, they've inspired me to write more. I'm glad your all liking it so far :)**

I spent the next two days hardly sleeping...hardly eating...hardly living. I had thrown my emotions into my art, my paintings were becoming darker and more depressing with each stroke of the brush. If only Alice hadn't rang me...if only I hadn't of heard Carlisle's voice. I threw the paintbrush down angrily on to the side and picked up my mobile, dialing Alice's number. It went straight to answer phone, just as it had every other time I tried ringing her. I had to know what had happened to Carlisle...I needed to know he was okay. Without thinking I went through my past calls and dialed the number that Alice had called me on previously. I found it and immediately pressed the dial number and within four rings, the owner of the phone answered.

'Hello?' I recognised the voice instantly...it was Carlisle. I should of hung up, but I needed to know he was okay.

'Carlisle?' I whispered, taking a deep breath. I needed to know for sure that it was him.

'This is he...may I ask who is speaking please?' he asked questioningly.

'It's...it's me, Isabella' I spoke quietly.

'Isabella! I...I thought you were dead! It's so good to hear your voice...I miss you so much' he began to cry.

'I don't feel it but I am alive...I just needed to know you were okay?' I admitted...as soon as I knew he was fine then I wouldn't bother him again and would go on leading my miserable, lonely life.

'No...No I'm not' he sobbed. I'd never heard him cry like that before not even when Edward...when Edward...died.

'Dada, no cry' I heard a small child say sadly in the background. I felt my breath catch and tears began to fall down my face.

'Is that R...Rosalie?' I gasped.

'Yes...she's the daughter you left behind in case you forgot' he spoke nastily.

'Carlisle...please don't be like that? I never wanted to leave, but I had no choice. I never forgot about her...I...I think about her every day. Is...is she okay? Does...does she know who I am?' I stuttered, hoping and praying she knew she had a mommy out there.

'Then why did you leave? She kisses your photograph every morning when she wakes up and every night before she goes to sleep. She needs her mother Bella and...and...'

'Oh...my baby' I cried over what I had missed out. That's when I realised he hadn't answered my other question. 'I…I cant tell you why I left but…Carlisle...is...is she okay?'

'No Bella she's not' he half whispered, half cried. What? No, my baby couldn't be ill…she couldn't….Alice would have told me but then again Alice never mentioned my little Rose.

'What's…what's wrong?' I began to panic.

'We're poor Bella…I'm constantly miserable and we hardly go anywhere. People in this town hate us, because I defend you but I refused to move, in case you came back looking for us. The only family Rose has is me and her Aunt Alice. She helps us out so much when she's here but shes not you. Please come home Bella?' He choked.

'Carlisle, you need to get out of that place…stop waiting around for me. I'm not coming back…I…I can't come back'

'I can't leave…I've got nothing and I'm not leaving the place where I fell in love with you. This is the only place I have memories with you…I'm not walking away from that…I…I love you' he confessed. I slid down the wall, and hugged my knees with my left arm.

'Please…let me help you then? It's the least I can do' I cried, looking at my paintings.

'Just…Just come home Bella, that's all we need. I know you didn't do what they say you did. Me and Rose need you…please…I beg you' he pleaded down the phone.

'I'm sorry, I can't. I'll…I'll send some money to you to help you…tell Rosalie I love her' I whispered weakly.

'Bella…no don't do this please?'

'Is that B?' I heard Alice's voice in the distance. I closed my eyes, and listened to Carlisle breathing down the phone.

'Bella at least let me come see you…let me bring Rose to see you?' He suggested, but I couldn't let him do it. I knew I would want to go back with them. I'd already broken the promise of not speaking to anyone from Forks but if I went back the repercussions would be terrible.

'No! I can't let you do that. I'll send you the money and then I won't contact you again. I'm sorry I shouldn't have rung in the first place.' I sighed.

'No! Don't hang up!' he shouted suddenly down the phone.

'Goodbye Carlisle' I whispered before hanging up. As soon as I hung up, I threw on my coat, grabbed my handbag and ran to the bank before it closed. I drew out $5000 that I had received for one of my paintings and shoved it all into an envelope I had brought from the post office.

'_I'm sorry. From Isabella x'_ I wrote on the back of the envelope before writing Carlisle's address on the front and putting a first class stamp on it.

'When will this get there?' I asked the post office lady desperately.

'We can priorities it and it'll reach Forks tomorrow afternoon?' She suggested.

'Yes, yes please! Its important' I quickly thanked her and returned home. As soon as I got home, I sat down on the sofa, and looked at the only picture I had of me, Carlisle, Edward and Rose, the day Rose was born. She had such a bubbly personality as soon as she was born, she was such a good baby and hardly ever cried. When she was first born she had jet black hair and bright blue eyes and weighed a whopping 9lb 8oz…I can tell you the labour was painful! She's 3 now, I never missed her birthday. I always sent her a card and a present…I just hope she got them and knew they were from me. I wonder if Carlisle had changed…whether he still looked the same…whether he had been with anyone else since I'd left…like I had. I put the photo down and went back to my art room…this time I decided to paint a picture of what I thought Rosalie would look like now. I painted her with curly mousey brown hair, and those big blue eyes just like her dads, with a huge smile on her face. I decided to give the painting to Alice when she next came to give it to Carlisle, so he knew that I still thought of our family. That no matter what I would still love them. I still loved Carlisle, but nothing would be the same between us, I mean we would never even see each other again. My only hope was that when Rose turned 18, she would come looking for me. That she would speak to he Aunt Alice about me and would contact me. That's when I remembered Alice was going to be coming back in 2 days. So I got to work, sorting the house out, ordering movies and food ready for her first night back…we had a lot of talking to do and by the time I had done all of that, it was time for me to go to bed…although I couldn't sleep so instead I spent the night writing my novel.

The next day I spent all my time sculpting and painting. I managed to sculpt a model of two trees entwined with one another forming a love heart…I'm not going to lie it was beautiful. I also managed to sketch a picture of a film character…I think his name was _Jack Sparrow. _It was for a customer, who wanted to buy it for her daughter's birthday…although I had a month to do it, I was glad it was done and out of the way with.

Before I knew it, it was Friday. The day Alice was finally coming home. I looked at my alarm clock…it was already 2pm! I must have slept through my alarm…by 5 hours! Alice would be arriving in half an hour. She'll be in the taxi on her way here already, if the plane was on time. I jumped out of bed immediately, ran to the bathroom, used the loo, and had a quick wash before changing into my white top and dungarees, and tying my hair into a pony tail and adding a bandana. I loved my style. I picked up my phone to check if Alice had messaged me…of course she had. I had 16 missed calls from her and 4 text message. I read the text message first.

'_B…I can't come. Dad won't let me. He's refusing to let me have anything to do with you but I really need to talk too you! xx'_

I scrolled down to look at the next message before replying,

'_Answer your phone?'_

And then the next…

'_FOR FUCK SAKE ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! SERIOUSLY WHAT IS THE POINT IN YOU HAVING A MOBILE? PISSING ANSWER IT NOW!'_

Oh shit…she was beyond man. First of all she'd triple named me…second of all she was writing in capitals…and third of all she was swearing, something Alice hardly ever did unless it was serious. I looked at the final message, knowing for a fact that this one was going to be worse.

'_HONESTLY ISABELLA SOMETIMES I THINK I'M THE MORE RESPONSIBLE SISTER! ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE?! OH AND BY THE WAY, DON'T BOTHER HAVING A GO AT ME WHEN YOU FIND OUT WHAT I'VE DONE! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T TRY TO WARN YOU BECAUSE I'VE BEEN TRYING TO RING YOU ALL MORNING AND AFTERNOON BUT OBVIOUSLY YOUR THAT MUCH OF A COW THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN BE ARSED TO CHECK YOUR PHONE! THIS COULD HAVE BEEN A SERIOUS EMERGENCY, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT? I COULD HAVE BEEN DYING OR EVEN ONE OF YOUR FAMILY COULD HAVE BEEN, AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN BE BOTHERED TO ANSWER THE PHONE! I HOPE WHAT EVER YOUR EXCUSE IS, IS A DAMN WELL GOOD ONE ISABELLA! REGARDS, ALICE SWAN!'_

Yeah, she was pissed off alright. I decided it would probably be best to ring her rather than text her…even if it would end up in an argument. I dialed her number, it rang twice and went to answer phone. She clearly was annoyed…she always did that when I had apparently done something to upset her. Within seconds later I received another text off of her.

_'If you think I'm going to answer a phone call off you, after you have ignored sixteen…I repeat SIXTEEN from me, then you have a fucking nother thing coming…its not happening! Oh, and I hope you have a good time with Carlisle! Good fucking day to you sir!'_

Carlisle? Carlisle? What did she mean by 'have a good time with Carlisle?' Was she just doing this to upset me…she knew what it did to me when she brought Carlisle into our arguments…which she did frequently. She wouldn't have done something stupid would she?

Suddenly I heard a knock at my front door. It wasn't a normal knock…it was a quiet, kind of unsure knock…as if the person wasn't sure whether they were at the right house, or should be here. I walked to the door, dialling Alice's number again…I know it was a rude thing to do, to answer the door whilst on the phone, but I needed to know what she meant by the comment referring Carlisle.

'Good afternoon!' She spoke irritably, once she answered the phone. I walked to the door, and began to unlock it whilst speaking to Alice.

'Don't good afternoon me young lady! What the hell do you think your doing bringing Carlisle into our arguments, and how dare you speak to me the way you did! What is your problem?' I lectured down the phone, as I answered the door. As I answered a man with a pull along suitcase was just walking down the garden path, away from the house. I stared at the figure…I know I shouldn't think or say it but I recognised his arse…and his hair.

'Alice, I'll call you back. Someone's at the door but don't think your getting away with this because you aren't!' I announced, turning away so the man couldn't hear me. I hung up and held my mobile in my hand, remembering I didn't have pockets in my dungaree before stepping out of the door slightly.

'Excuse me? Can I help you?' I questioned, loud enough so he could hear me. The man suddenly turned around, and I knew who it was instantly. My eyes widened, a gasp escaped my lips and my iPhone fell from my hand, making a crash and shattering noise as it hit the concrete floor.

'Oh, hi there miss. Sorry to scare you. I was just wondering if you could help me…I was told my wife lived here. This is the address I was given for her' he spoke politely in his beautiful southern American voice.

'Er…What does she look like?' I asked after a while of staring at him. I knew it was me he was here to see. Why else would he come knocking at me door? But I needed to know if he would recognise me…whether he knew it was me…whether I could lie and get away with it.

'She's the most beautiful person on the planet mam. She has these big green eyes, that used to twinkle when she was happy, and long wavy brown hair down to her shoulder. She was pale, even though we used to vacate a lot…she could never get a tan' he smiled at the thought. 'She had the most amazing smile too, a smile that would light the room…and…and I miss her more than anyone could imagine. You actually look a lot like her, if I may say so…but don't be offended by this, but you had sad eyes…and your hairs different…' he drifted off with a sigh.

'And what was her name?' I whispered, a tear falling down my face as I walked towards him slowly. I knew I shouldn't tell him it was me…he didn't recognise me…I could get away with this…I wouldn't have to break another promise…but there was a force pulling me towards him…a force I couldn't deny.

'Her names Isabella Cullen miss' he announced, with a quizzical look on his face.

'Then…I guess you're here to see me Carlisle' I cried before reaching my hand up to touch his face, to make sure he was really here and that it wasn't my mind playing tricks on me.

'Bella?' he whispered in disbelief. I nodded it slowly, still looking into his eyes, and my hand still on his cheek.

'Oh Bella!' he cried, picking me up in his arms, hugging me and spinning me around.

'I'm sorry Carlisle' I cried returning his embrace and burying my face in the crook of his neck, whilst inhaling his smell…I'd missed him so much. 'I'm so sorry' I whispered again, as he lowered me down onto the ground, and leaned down towards me, our lips meeting in a sort of reunion. I pulled away quickly realising what I had done and what I had promised. I couldn't do this…could I? They would kill me…or my family.

**Authors Notes; Sooo what did you all think? Should Bella and Carlisle get back together? Should they go back to Forks if they do? What do you want to see happen in this story? Should their be a happy ending for them? **

**Let me know what you think? Don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
